Mobile devices are computing devices that provide functionality for users. Mobile devices may be connected to peripheral devices. The peripheral device may provide additional functionality to the mobile device. The peripheral devices may be connected to mobile devices using many technologies, including an audio jack located on the mobile device, bluetooth, and others. A peripheral device may be compatible with many different types of mobile device. Further, different mobile devices of the same type may include different versions of hardware components or software used for communication with the mobile device. Additionally, different types of mobile device may be configured differently than other types in order to communicate with the peripheral device.